masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Theory of Prothean vision
SPOILER ALERT FOR Mass Effect 1&2!!!!!!!!!!! I'm guessing for the most part that the cybernetics and organic are either the Protheans becoming the Collectors, or the creation of a Prothean-Reaper. My theory mostly focuses on the end of the vision though. I have a theory that a friend of mine gave me, involving the collapsing star near Haestrom, that Tali'Zorah nar Rayya was investigating on Freedom's Progress. She mentions that the failing star may be due to dark energy. In the Prothean beacon vision, we can see what appears to be a two star beginning to activate/erupt. I believe that it is possible that, since the remaining Protheans on Ilos at an unspecified time, released the warning message through the galactic beacon system that would alert any surviving Protheans alive. But these remaining Prothean scientists spent many decades researching and trying to find out what happened. We all know those sole surviving scientists realized that the mass relays and the Citidel were of Reaper origin, and found ways to backwards create the relays (The Conduit) So what's stopping the Protheans there? My theory starts here, the remaining Protheans probably after creating the conduit, may have conducted more research into the relay technology and dark energy. They may have found a way to defeat the Reapers through dark energy from which comes from unnaturally failing stars or other sources. Another possibility is that when the Reapers return for their "cycle", they have to replenish on Dark Energy and all someone would have to do would be to cut their energy source off(which I believe are only specific stars), by destroying the dark energy source. After realizing this, the surviving Protheans sent the message Shepard and Saren saw through the beacons, trying to show what Protheans may be left, where the conduit is, and how to fight back. There is a large amount of symbolism of stars with pre-supernova effects within ME 1 and 2 (In the Prothean Beacon vision, the Illusive Man's backdrop in his base, Dholen, the sun near Haestrom, etc. It is a little suspicious that Dholen is in Geth space, where Soverign would have had access to it, and could have altered its aging for a higher purpose. The Reapers are using the stars' dark matter in part of their process and it's probably their weakness. I'm probably wrong though! :) (Edit:) I just read about the new arrival DLC, and it even strengthens my theory, the Alpha relay, when pushed to its full potential, uses unfathomable amounts of dark energy, and can travel to any mass relay in the galaxy.(Back up plan for the Reapers?) It also states that Object Rho, a Reaper relic, or (imo)some kind of tracking/navigation system for Reapers, of which was found on the edge of a Batarian system, has a very strong element zero core, which must also be powered by dark energy, if it can do all the things mentioned in a conversation with Dr. Amanda Kenson. This just shows Reaper involvement with dark energy and how far they advanced the technology, which has hardly been utilized to its full potential by current races. The Reaper energy cores are complex, but can they run forever while they are fully functional? While in dark space in between cycles they go into "hibernation" (it does even say that Sovereign was "hibernating" in Mass Effect: Revelation), but why would a they need to shut down during these periods if they are "infinite", unless they need some sort of replenishment? I know the derelict Reaper and Object Rho's idle time span without recharging is unknown, for the derelict Reaper, 37 million years at least, but they are both just running minimal core limits(mass effect fields and indoctrination device). Or could the Reapers use this kind of power to make sure they exterminate every last being in the universe after collecting what resources they need, and covering their tracks to hide their existance. Hence in the DLC Arrival, when the Mass Relay explodes, it wipes out the whole star system and that's just the technology the Reapers left for the other races, who knows what they are really capable of or what technology they're hiding. Also if you watch the failure video of the Reaper Arrival countdown in the DLC, you can see vision of the Reapers killing, what appears to be the beginning of a supernova, and Yeoman Chambers getting disintegrated into ashes. What's theory is obvious I hope, but if I stated any "facts" they're straight out of the codex's. Let me know what you guys think, and tell me if you find any holes too please, or if data is proven otherwise! I'm guessing that the Reaper's powered-down state during the gaps in the cycle means that yes, they derive power from a fuel that can only be found in the Mass Effect galaxy. The fuel isn't eezo, that seems rather unlikely given eezo's properties, and it's not He3 because He3 could easily be found in other galaxies (or maybe this galaxy is just the easiest for them to get to - there'a s significantly massive distance between galaxies and it may be impossible for even Reapers to traverse in short times at FTL speeds). I am of the firm belief that they use the organic life they harvest as both building material and fuel, which explains why they do what they do. Targeting intelligent life makes sense, because species that have achieved space travel would have significant enough populations to be able to provide enough fuel for the Reapers to survive the hibernation period. (As for the Derelict Reaper - I'm supposing that most of its systems save for the drive core and indoctrination effect were disabled or destroyed when it was hit by the ancient mass accelerator weapon.) As for the relays, I'm supposing that they act as accelerators and decelerators, going on the cutscenes. Watching the explosion from the Alpha Relay, it seems that the relays are containing extremely large deposits of possibly-unstable eezo, and when there's no relay structure to contain the eezo, it explodes. (It might not be eezo though, I'm not entirely sure, but whatever it is it seems to be unstable when not contained by the relay itself.) However, given that the relays are millions (or even billions) of years old yet seem to function just fine through multiple long periods of being powered-up (with the odd power-down; the game does state that relays have to be 'activated' before they can be used) they must use some sort of fuel or power source, which while it could possibly be solar radiation it could easily be some sort of fuel source which caused the explosion. (Or there may be unstable materials used in the construction of the relay somewhere else, which caused the explosion.) -- 10:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC)